Kaitzur
Kaitzur ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Kaitzur befindet sich auf dem Kontinent Rugnica und dient als Grenzfestung zwischen Malkuth im Norden und Kimlasca im Süden. Da es jedoch ausschließlich im Bewohnerverzeichnis von Kimlasca erwähnt wird, gehört Kaitzur wohl offiziell in das Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca. Die Mauer zieht sich über die West-Ost-Ausdehnung des Kontinents. Nördlich der Mauer weist Kaitzur ein Basislager für das Malkuth-Militär auf, südlich eines für das Kimlasca-Militär. Allerdinsg sind militärische Schritte in Kaitzur nicht erlaubt. Im Bereich der zivilen Bevölkerung ist es jedoch eher auf Reisende ausgelegt, obwohl Kaitzur im Einwohnerverzeichnis von Kimlasca mit einer Einwohnerzahl von etwa 60.000 angegeben wird. Hiermit ist es die zweitkleinste Stadt von Kimlasca, liegt aber nur bedingt hinter Sheridan zurück. Um die Grenzpforte von Kaitzur durchschreiten zu dürfen, ist ein Reisepass notwendig. Geschichte Kaitzur wird von den Helden aufgesucht, als sie sich mit Anise Tatlin treffen wollen, diese aber vergeblich in St. Binah an ihrem festen Treffpunkt mit Jade Curtiss gesucht haben. Ein Brief von Anise verweist die Helden auf die nächste Ortschaft, Kaitzur, weshalb die Helden ihr folgen. Außerdem nimmt Guy Cecil an, dass sie hier auch Van Grants treffen können, der in Kimlasca nach Luke fon Fabre gesucht hat, während Guy selbst bis nach Malkuth vorgedrungen ist. Tatsächlich treffen sie Anise dort an, die mit einem Grenzwächter spricht und ihn darum bittet, passieren zu dürfen, auch wenn ihr ihre Ausweise fehlen. Anise wird hier in die Heldengruppe aufgenommen. Ehe die Helden weiter aufbrechen können, kommt Asch herbei und attackiert Luke, den er töten will. Dies wird durch das Eingreifen von Van verhindert, nach dessen Erscheinen Asch sich wieder entfernt. Tear Grants will nun ihren Bruder tötet, der einen Kampf hier jedoch ablehnt und ihr vorschlägt, dass sie ihn im Gasthaus treffen soll, wenn sie bereit ist, ihm zuzuhören. Die Helden folgen Van daher in das Gasthaus. Im Gasthaus erfährt Van von Jade, dass die God-Generals hinter Ion her sind und offenbar den Frieden zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca verhindern wollen. Van ist überrascht und meint, dass die God-Generals unter dem Befehl von Mohs agieren müssen, da er niemals derartige Befehle erteilt hatte. Er erklärt auch, dass die Menschen dazu tendieren zu glauben, dass Van selbst auf der Seite von Mohs steht, weil er die God-Generals anführt. Van wendet sich nun an seine Schwester und fragt sie, weshalb sie hier ist, wenn sie ebenfalls unter dem Befehl von Mohs arbeitet. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie etwas suchen muss, aber nichts Näheres verraten kann, woraufhin Van korrekt errät, dass es sich um den Seventh Fonstone handelt. Van verspricht den Helden, den God-Generals zu befehlen, dass sie ihnen nicht mehr in den Weg kommen, aber er kann nicht versprechen, dass sie ihm gehorchen werden. Van überreicht den Helden dann Reisepässe und will selbst zum Kaitzur Naval Port vorausgehen, um ein Schiff vorbereiten zu lassen. Kaitzur wird später in der Handlung erneut aufgesucht, nachdem die Helden den Passage Ring am Shurrey Hill manipuliert haben, um St. Binah seine Umgebung im Qliphoth zu stabilisieren. Obwohl das Schlachtfeld auf der Rugnica-Ebene ebenfalls zu fallen droht, bricht ein Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca aus, weshalb die Helden sich trennen, um eine Evakuierung von Engeve zu ermöglichen und den Krieg zu pausieren. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear bricht daher mit zwei weiteren ihrer Verbündeten nach Kaitzur auf, wo sie auf Jozette Cecille trifft. Cecille offenbart ihr, dass ihr vermeintlicher Tod nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth die Kriegserklärung war und dass sie ihre Truppen gerne zurückziehen würde, aber sie nicht die Erlaubnis hat, die Befehlsgewalt bei Almandine liegt. Dieser befindet sich derzeitig in Chesedonia, um sich mit Mohs zu treffen, was Natalia entsetzt, da der Kommandant einfach mitten im Krieg das Schlachtfeld verlassen hat. Cecille erklärt ihr jedoch, dass er die Anerkennung des Orders of Lorelei benötigt, damit der Krieg endgültig gerechtfertigt ist. Natalia verlangt trotz allem den Abzug von Cecilles Truppen und Cecille glaubt aus dieser Nachdrücklichkeit zu verstehen, dass Malkuth eine Waffe hat, die das Schlachtfeld zum Einsturz bringen kann, was Natalia jedoch verneint. Cecille beharrt trotz allem darauf, dass sie nicht in der Befehlsgewalt steht, sodass Natalia beschließt, selbst Almandine aufzusuchen, aber auch dies will Cecille ihr nicht erlauben, da es zurzeit zu gefährlich ist, über das Meer zu reisen. Sie möchte stattdessen den Autoritäten am Kaitzur Naval Port von Natalias Überleben Bescheid geben und entfernt sich daraufhin. Natalia beschließt dann, über das Land nach Chesedonia aufzubrechen, da die Autoritäten sie wieder nach Hause eskortieren würden, wenn sie von ihrer Anwesenheit wüssten. Kurzgefasst *Kaitzur ist die Grenzfestung zwischen Malkuth im Norden und Kimlasca im Süden. *In Kaitzur stößt Anise zur Heldengruppe. *In Kaitzur treffen die Helden erstmals als vereinte Heldengruppe auf Van, der versichert, dass die God-Generals nicht unter seinem Befehl arbeiten. *In Kaitzur versucht Natalia nach dem Ausbruch des Krieges, diesen zu beenden, was ihr jedoch nicht möglich ist. Ortsliste en:Kaitzur Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant